A Little Too Late
by Fighter Chik
Summary: "Tell me you didn't feel anything, that you don't love me! Tell me and I'll never bother you again." I sob out. I can see tears in her eyes. "Bella please, I can't." She whispers but I could still hear her over the loud heavy rain.  Human. *Warning Death*
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Pov**

"Alice please, I love you!" I scream to her through the rain.

She stops and turns to me. "I'm sorry Bella but I love Jasper." She says in monotone.

"But we made love Alice! Tell me you didn't feel anything, that you don't love me! Tell me and I'll never bother you again." I sob out.

I can see tears in her eyes. "Bella please, I can't." She whispers but I could still hear her over the loud heavy rain.

"You see Alice you love me! You love me damn it and I love you. I left Edward for you! I'll do anything for you, just please choose me." I grab her arm and turn her to look at me.

She, just like I was, was soaking wet by the rain.

I kiss her hard pushing all the love I have for her into the kiss. She hesitates before finally kissing me back with as much passion.

I pull her to me body and break the kiss to catch our breaths before quickly dissenting my lips upon hers again.

We kiss in the real for what seemed like forever. She breaks the kiss. "Bella, I love Jasper. I don't love you, it was just sex, nothing more."

I feel my heart crack and a lump forms in my throat making it hard to breath and talk, I could feel the tears stinging my eyes.

"Alice please don't do this." I whimper to her, still holding her body close to mine.

She pulls out of my arms and looks at me with such cold eyes it makes me freeze.

"I don't love you Bella so stop crying like a little bitch and get over it. I love Jasper, and I always will. We're getting married." She says in a equal cold voice that matched her eyes.

My heart officially broke into millions of pieces. "No." I whimper.

She walks away and gets into the car and drives away without looking back at me.

I felt numb and lifeless and I feel to my knees. I looked up to the dark rainy dreary sky and screamed out in agony from the pain the ran through my body.

I finally get up and walk into the house dripping wet. Charlie was working late and wouldn't be back till tomorrow. I walk up stairs and head to the bathroom.

I pull off the wet clothes and let them drop to the ground with a wet 'splat' sound. I turn the water on and let the tub fill up.

I walk to my room and grab a piece of paper and pen and write a note for Charlie.

Once I'm done I walk back to the bathroom and turn the water off and climb in and lay back.

It's silent and lonely. I feel my broken heart throb and ache for the loss of our love. I turn and grab my razor from the side of the tube.  
>"Time to get rid of the pain." I say in a low tone to no one. I position the razor to my wrist and take a deep breath and slice through the skin.<p>

I see the blood coming out immediately and profoundly. I hiss as I cut my other wrist. I put the razor down and let the tub fill with the color of red.

I can feel my self fading along with the pain. I smile as I know I won't feel the horrible pain in the chest and head any more.

"I love you Alice." I whisper before darkness engulfs me.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's Pov<strong>

_'Ugh it's been a long night and morning.'_ I think to myself. I pull into the drive way and park my car next to Bella's.

'Huh, weird I would have thought she be at school by now.' I think as I walk into the house.

"Bella!" I call out. There's no answer. I grab my phone and call her friend Alice.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello Alice? This is Bella's father Charlie."

"Oh Charlie hey, what's up?"

"Nothing I was just calling too see if any of you had picked up Bella and gave her a ride to school?"

"No sorry Charlie, Bella didn't come to school today."

I have a sinking feeling in the stomach. "Oh ok well thank you Alice. I'll just look around the house or maybe at La Push. Bye have a good day."

"Bye Charlie. Hope you find her.

"Yeah me too." I hung up the phone and went up stairs the Bella's room. I walk in and look around her room. Her school stuff was still here. I look and see a paper on her bed.

I grab it and sit on her bed to read it.

**_'Dear dad,_**  
><strong><em>I'm sorry for the pain for which you are about to receive as you read this letter. I love you dad this is not your fault but I can't live this life any more.<em>**

**_It's filled with too much pain, betrayal, and heartache. I just can't stand it any more. So I decided to make all the pain away. I'm sorry dad I love you and mom. But it's time for me to go and get rid of this pain which I can't bare any more._**

**_Goodbye dad, I love you and I'll miss you._**

**_Love,_**  
><strong><em>Your daughter Isabella Swan'<em>**

Fear grips my hear like a iron clad. I drop the letter as I run out of the room and into the bathroom. I rip the door open.

The site in front of my is so horrid it brings me to my knees. "Bella no." I say a broken whisper.

There was my Bella in a tub filled with red liquid. Blood and water is all I could see. I Bella, I've never seen her so pale in my life.

Sobs rack through my bed as I crawl to the tub and pull her to me no caring about her being naked.

"Oh Bella. Oh my little girl why." I sob clutching her cold lifeless body to mine.

I called for the ambulance, even though I knew she was gone my heart wouldn't accept it.

They came and picked her as they flew back to the hospital. I was in the back clutching to her cold hand.

We got to the hospital and pushed her in. Carlisle came in front of me and looked shocked. "Ok get her into the room for surgery." He orders, and follows them.

I feel numb and look at me hands to see they're stained with the Bella's blood and water.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and see it's Carlisle. He has a broken expression on his face as he shakes his head. "I'm sorry Charlie."

I feel pain as my heart breaks. I sob and punch the walls as I finally realise she was gone. It was a little too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>


	2. Epilogue

**By request, here's Alice's Pov.**

**Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's Pov<strong>

_"Alice please, I love you!" She screams at me through the loud rain._

_ I stop and turn to look at her. "I'm sorry Bella but I love Jasper." I say in monotone._

_ "But we made love Alice! Tell me you didn't feel anything, that you don't love me! Tell me and I'll never bother you again." She sobs._

_ I can feel tears forming in my eyes. "Bella please, I can't." I whisper. I want to yell how much I love her and that I choose her, but I can't let Jasper hurt her._

_ "You see Alice you love me! You love me damn it and I love you. I left Edward for you! I'll do anything for you, just please choose me." She grabs my arm and turns me to look at her._

_ She was soaking wet by the rain, just as I was._

_ She kisses me, I could feel the all the love she has for me in the kiss. I hesitates before finally kissing her back with as much love as I could muster up._

_ She pulls me to her body and break the kiss to catch our breaths before quickly capturing my lips again._

_ We kiss in the real for what seemed like forever. I break the kiss. "Bella, I love Jasper. I don't love you, it was just sex, nothing more." I tell her, which taste like vinegar in my mouth._

_ I could see the tears n her eyes again. "Alice please don't do this." She whimpers, still holding my body close to hers._

_ I pull out of her arms and look at her with the best cold look I could._

_ "I don't love you Bella so stop crying like a little bitch and get over it. I love Jasper, and I always will. We're getting married." I say in a equal cold voice._

_ She looks absolutely broken. "No." She whimpers._

_ I walk away and get into the car and drive away without looking back at her. It took al of my energy to not look back at her, knowing that if I did I would break down and fall into her arms and tell her how much I loved her._

Little did I know that was the last time I was to see Bella alive. I never meant for her to kill herself.

I'm numb in pain, sorrow, and guilt. It's my fault she's gone, how can I live with this guilt.

I couldn't.

I can't live knowing that because of me and my selfishness, Bella was gone.

Oh god the pain, it's unbearable. I don't know how to get rid of this pain and guilt that decided to bury itself into my chest, ripping me apart little by little.

I'm empty as I walk up to her casket. I look in and see her. She looked so peaceful, she deserved some after all the pain I've put her through.

I stroke her cheek which feels ice cold. I kiss her forehead before moving away.

I can't hold the tears in any longer. I cry, I cry for her pain, I cry for mine. I cry for her leaving me in this hell, I cry for being the reason she did. I cry for everything thing that mattered between the both of us.

I feel arms wrap around me but I keep on crying. "Shh it'll be alright." The voice try's to sooth me. But instead it make me feel nothing but rage.

I rip out from his arms. "Fuck you!" I scream at him. He looks confused and hurt.

But it was all a façade. He didn't care about her death, he only cared that he had me and she didn't.

But not any more. "I hate you Jasper. Your the reason she's dead." I said in a tone that froze you inside out.

The confused and hurt look on his face vanished and was replaced with anger. "Watch it Alice." He try's to warm.

But I didn't care I lost the love of my life because of him. "Fuck you. It's over, and if you so as much come within two feet of me I will have you arrested."

I turn and walk away from him and his screaming, from my family and Charlie who were grieving, I walk away from my love that I've lost, I walk away from everything and all the pain.

I walk away from it all but I was too late. I didn't have anything else to live for, so why live any more?

I walk to my car and drive away. I keep driving, I need to be with her, I love her and she's no longer here.

I drive and see the cliff.

_'We'll be together again my love.' _I think as I finally drive off.

I crash into the roaring water and the car fills up with it's salty water. I take the little bit of air I have left before finally the water invades my lungs.

It's stings, it burns. But I can feel it, I'm almost with my Bella. Then I fade away and see her.

Oh my beautiful Bella, she looks happy as she sees me and holds a hand out for me. I grab it and she pulls me to her.

"_Oh Alice what have you done?" _She asks me in a whisper while stroking my hair and holding me close to her body.

"_I love you Bella, only you. I can't live without you. I needed to be with you._" I cry to her.

She smiles sadly at me before placing a soft kiss on my lips. "_I love you too Alice._"

We kiss softly as I finally feel nothing, only like I was floating. Floating away with my Bella.

I guess it's not so late after all.

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for all ya that asked for Alice's Pov? <strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
